


Two is Better than One

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [7]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Dean and Aidan like you and they both ask you to join them.





	Two is Better than One

You were a hard worker. That was one thing that Dean and Aidan could agree on. You were also beautiful in their eyes, but there was a problem. They both liked you and they wanted you. But they wanted you to decide between the two of them. But perhaps you were like the way that they thought you were. That you wouldn’t choose between the two of them and choose to be with the both of them.

 

You felt eyes in you and you knew that it was Dean and Aidan. You turned your head and looked at them. “What can I do for you boys?”

 

Both of them smiled at you.

 

“We were wondering if you would like to join us tonight?” Aidan asked smoothly.

 

Your eyes widened. “As a date?” You asked tilting your head to the side.

 

Dean nodded his head.

 

Your face flushed. “Are you certain that you want me to go out with the both of you?”

 

Both of them nodded their heads.

 

You thought for a moment. You liked the both of them. You decided that two was going to be better than one. “Alright. I will go with you two.”

 

Both men smiled.

 

“We will pick you up at 7.” Dean said with a smile.

 

Aidan nodded his head.

 

“See you then.”

 

Both men walked away like cats had gotten their cream.


End file.
